Perks of the Fall
The list of all perks within the Celtasian Fiction, this is used when ponies decided to role-play. The Perks Strength S1. **Encumbered** (Can Carry an extra 10 items with or without a Saddle/Battle bag) S2. **Lock Breaker** (Can break locks but can cause noise and or trigger alarms) S2. **Smashing** (When using tools. Breaks the sources a lot more faster. +25% speed on mining, +50% speed on cutting wood) S3. **Heave Ho!** (+2 strength on thrown weapons) S4. **Extra Metabolism** (+10 Health, +1 Health regeneration per tick) S5. **Steel Hoof** (Does an extra 5-10 damage when unarmed) S6. **Weapon Handling** (Allows to control hip fire ratio by 25-50% depending on the distance) S7. **Hulk Smash** (During a tantrum. +5 strength, -2 agility -2 intelligence) S8. **Final Stand** (When health decreased to less than 20%, gains +5 endurance and 5 armor) S9. **Intimidate** (Grants you the ability to be intimidating, raiders and bandits will less likely target you) S9. **Final Showdown** (During combat. The longer it takes, the more you accumulate damage over time. Max plus is 100) S10. **Bull's Head** (Can smash through solid concrete and metal walls without taking damage) S10. **Warpath** (Stampede through an army as you launch others away from you, Those in your path deals 30 damage) Perception P1. **Flexible Aim** (When aimed down sight or magical focus, allows you to get a 20% better accuracy) P2. **Sleight of Hoof** (You have the ability to trick others with your swift handling of weapons and tools when wearing no armor) P2. **Locksmith** (Has the ability to unlock locks with a bobby pin) P3. **A Hunch** (Everytime you get a hunch, your awareness grew dramatically fast. +2 temporary agility) P4. **Lead Belly** (Radiated food does not affect your health) P5. **Weapon Mastery** (Allows you to know the bullet drop in all distances and increases headshot accuracy by 20-50% depending on the range) P6. **Scout** (Your eyes can see far into the distance without the need of a binoculars) P7. **Faster Reload** (It only takes you less than one second to reload your weapon) P8. **Ranger** (You trained during your past life as a military personal. +5 Damage using pistols, +10 Damage using assault rifles, +20 damage using snipers.) P8. **Death from Above** (The higher you are. Your ranged attacks does more damage. +10% to 5 stories high. +20% to 10 stories high. +25% to higher stories) P9. **Awareness** (You have twice as fast reflexes than any other. Your dodge rate has doubled.) P10. **Sniper** (You are skilled with hitting headshots throughout your life. +2 agility, +2 luck and deals extra carrying damage the farther the bullet travels. "1-2km +10 damage". "2-3km +20 damage".) Endurance E1. **Herbal Child** (50% less likely to get addicted to chemicals/medicals) E2. **Thorn skin** (Deflect 20% of incoming melee damage taken towards the enemy) E2. **Snake Skin** (Resistance to poison) E3. **Faster Healing** (Decreases the time it takes to heal by twice the speed) E4. **Survivalist** (You are born to be a survivor, you will less likely starve or get thirsty during the travels) E5. **Toughness** (You will take 10% less damage from bullets/magic) E5. **Soulless** (You take 20% less damage from melee attacks) E6. **Pathfinder** (You know the layout of the world and you take the shortest route. Consumes less vituals during the travels) E7. **Life Giver** (+50 of your total health and +2 health regeneration when health is bellow 25%) E7. **Second Chance** (After dying, you get another chance and will be revived in the world before your character gets erased) E8. **Cannibalism** (Allows to eat anything alive or was alive to regain some health) E9. **Hypothermia** (Adapted to the cold temperatures, you can wear absolutely nothing and still feel nothing while exposed in cold places) E9. **Frozen Heart** (Your heart is frozen, gains +10 armor and you will not feel when your limbs has been shot or torn off) E10. **Juggernaut** (Has a chance to deflect bullets back at your enemy as your skin is made of steel. Melee damages taken is halved.) Charisma C1. **Brown Noser** (Can impress the superiors by means of their reputation with you) C1. **Magical Remedy** (While near magical radiation, +1 health regen) C2. **Team Player** (You grew up in a family and works better with others. +1 strength, +1 agility, +1 luck) C3. **Leader** (You were a born leader, your leading skills is beyond others. +1 intelligence, +1 agility, +5 Class armor) C4. **Loner** ( Your solitary childhood and upbringing mean that you work much better when alone. +1 strength, +1 intelligence, +2 luck) C5. **Magnetic Personality** (Allows you to have an extra companion. Max is 4. +1 for this perk) C6. **Speech** (Your talk with others increases their view towards you. +3 reputation) C7. **Servant** (Start with a servant) C7. **Animal Friend** (All animals and mutants will ignore you unless you attacked them) C8. **Master Trader** (All merchants and shop has a 25% discount to their sales) C9. **Divine Favor** (A divine being is watching and has blessed you. +1 all SPECIAL status.) C10. **Cult of Personality** (Everyone around you will take a liking towards you. They will prefer you but can still deny requests or commands.) **C2 and C4 cannot be obtained at the same time. It is either one of them.** Intelligence I1. **Smooth Talker** (When talking to others, immediately adds +1 reputation to NPCs) I2. **Swift Learner** (When reading books, you have an easier way to understand what they mean. +1 agility, +1 luck) I3. **Educated** (Knows the general knowledge of how to make everyday things during the pre-war, the fall and the aftermath. +1 intelligence) I3. **Spoiled** (You were spoiled. +500 starting caps, +50 caps per roleplay days) I4. **Medical Expert** (Knows how medicals work, make them and increases their effectiveness, duration) I5. **Entomologist** (This perk allows you to know all types of animals, mutants and other pony's biological body. +20% chance of doing double damage to their weakness.) I6. **Nerd Rage!** (When your health reaches 10% or lower. Instantly gains max strength and decreases overall damage to you by half) I7. **Teacher** (While being around more than 3 students, you gain the encouragement to do your part. +1 all SPECIAL stats) I8. **Scientific Wisdom** (You know the laws of technology, welcome to the sci-fi. Knows all related to technology and how they are made.) I9. **Outburst of Magic** (Your magic is unpredictable, making you loose control when enraged. Maxes Strength but decreases Intelligence to 1 while this is active.) I9. **Breakthrough!** (Allows you to increase the max SPECIAL stats rather than the max of 10. This increases it to 20) I10. **Celtasian Knowledge** (Your knowledge of science has upgraded. With the help of a superior outside of Equestria, they allowed you to learn how to make the Exclusive weapon, tool, armor, ammunition but costs great prices. For every task you complete, you are given a reward. A blueprint for a piece of a weapon) Agility A1. **Pickpockets** (You can steal from others when around them) A1. **Faster Aim** (When about to aim, you have double the aiming speed) A2. **Swift Switch** (Allows you to switch your weapon really quickly from main to secondary) A3. **Quick Recovery** (After being pummeled to the ground or knocked down, you can recover without any pernalties) A4. **Silent Running** (When running, you make no sound) A5. **Light Steps** (You move faster while crouched) A5. **Cardio** (When running, increases duration of how long you can run by twice and recovers faster) A6. **Better Criticals** (+25% critical ratio when hitting the target) A7. **Demolition Expert** (Can spot explosives, traps really quickly and does +20% extra damage using explosives) A8. **Tunnel Rat** (When crawling, you move 3 times as fast without making any noise) A9. **Slayer** (+50% Melee speed. Applies to all melees) A10. **Sneak Death** (When using a melee, instantly kills an NPC when they are asleep) A10. **Ninja** (Can climb, parkour, move flexible while in combat or during an escape) Luck L1. **Exploration** (Allows you to find uncommon locations while in an area) L2. **Shamrock** (+10% chance of critical hits) L2. **Companion** (Animals will decide to help you when you are being attacked) L3. **Feeling Lucky** (Has chance of +1 random encounters) L3. **Gambler** (+20% gambling luck) L4. **Critical!** (Critical does 3 times damage instead of 2. Has a chance of exploding the head of the enemy) L5. **Treasure Hunter** (For every find you get, +1-10 caps, depending on the rareness of the loot) L5. **Commission** (Merchants who have more than 8 reputation with you has a chance of giving you rare quests) L6. **Bounty Hunter** (Doubles payment of bounties) L7. **Evasion** (Has the option to avoid combat that can kill you during your journey) L8. **Luck Charm** (Has a chance of finding more crates, boxes, loot in buildings or furnitures) L9. **Mysterious Merchant** (Has a chance to meet the mysterious merchant) L9. **Life Savings** (You have the ability to store your caps and earn 0.1% of your total caps.) L10. **The Goddess** (You have been following the path of an impending power. +2 all SPECIAL stats when around them)